<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ah Think You Just Fell For Me by ionlycomehereforthegay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558913">Ah Think You Just Fell For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay'>ionlycomehereforthegay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones falling into Scotty’s arms during turbulence on the bridge, and Scotty can’t leave well enough alone because he has to be cheesy and accidentally out the two of them as a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the prompt</p><p>Person a: *falls downstairs*<br/>Person b: *catches them* I think you just<br/>Person b:<br/>Person b:<br/>Person b: fell for me.<br/>Person a: put me down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the Enterprise entered a rough patch of space, the captain sent a message out to all the crew members aboard to expect slight turbulence.</p><p>‘Slight’ had been an understatement.</p><p>Bones had always wondered why the damn ship never even had seatbelts, and he’d probably die from turbulence before he got to find out. </p><p>Obviously, even at its most extreme it wasn’t enough to kill or seriously injure anyone, but that didn’t stop the doctor from clinging on for dear life every time the message was sent out.</p><p>He had been on the bridge this time, hovering behind Scotty’s station, waiting for their shifts to end. Scotty had been standing on the other side of the rail, next to the captain’s chair.</p><p>The first few bumps were standard enough. Maybe an ensign lost his footing, or Jim was pushed back into his seat, but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>Then, as they trekked deeper into the patch of space, it started ramping up. Sulu was almost launched out of his seat, and Uhura had been tossed towards the turbolift. Again, nothing they couldn’t brush off, there was no reason to not continue with what they were doing.</p><p>As they hit the centre, the turbulence had arrived at its peak, at a level they’d only hit once before. Even the held together Spock was being jostled.</p><p>All of a sudden, Bones was being thrown over the railing. He did a full three-sixty, feeling his heels swing over his head in slow-motion. Then, as quickly as he’d felt time slow down, it sped back up, and he prepared for the impact of the ground.</p><p>It never came.</p><p>Scotty had caught him, bridal style, and before he could think he’d slung his arms around the Scotsman’s neck. He held on tightly, screwing his eyes shut.</p><p>“Hey, lad.”</p><p>Bones looked up.</p><p>Scotty smiled at him, “Ah’ve got you,” he swayed slightly as the Enterprise made its way out of the patch.</p><p>“I know,” the doctor smiled back.</p><p>Scotty’s smile turned into a full blown grin. </p><p>“Ah think you just-” he bit his lip, and Bones nodded at him to continue.</p><p>“Ah think you just.. fell for me, Len,” he laughed. The man in his arms just frowned.</p><p>“Get it? Fell for me?” Scotty nudged him. “Leonard, where’s ya sense o’ humour?”</p><p>“Put me down,” the doctor, upon realising the joke, did not appreciate the cheesy humour.</p><p>“Seriously, that was terrible, Monty. Honestly,” he shook his head.</p><p>“But it’s true though, innit?”</p><p>Bones mumbled something that vaguely sounded like agreement before struggling in the engineer’s arms.</p><p>“Look, we’ve made it past the worst bit of turbulence, I’m fine, you idiot. Let me go!”</p><p>“Nay, love, we’ve still got a ways to go,” Scotty held him closer, and Bones ceased his resisting. “Besides, Ah’m gonna need to hear you say it,” he added cheekily.</p><p>Incoherent grumblings and curses strung together was all he got in response.</p><p>“Go on, Ah canna hear you.”</p><p>“Goddamn it, Scotty,” Bones sighed. The Scotsman didn’t let up.</p><p>“Yes, I love you! Jesus, Mont.”</p><p>Scotty grinned brightly, and the doctor’s annoyance dissipated slightly at the sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don’t have to read this chapter, as the first one works by itself, but since you’re here...</p><p>It’s very indulgent and somewhat illogical, you have been warned :•)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, they had both failed to notice that the rough patch had been exited a few kilometres back, and everyone had just about collected themselves by the time Bones had yelled that out.</p><p>All eyes turned to the pair, the engineer still holding the other man tightly.</p><p>“Ahem,” Jim interrupted them.</p><p>Bones scrambled out of Scotty’s grip, blushing furiously.</p><p>“Mister Spock, did that turbulence send us into another dimension, or perhaps into a state of hysteria, or did that really happen?” Jim asked, with a hint of teasing in his tone.</p><p>“Neither, sir,” Spock matched the captain’s tone. “The turbulence had no affects on us, so a logical conclusion would be that what we just witnessed is not an illusion of any kind.”</p><p>“Care to explain, gentlemen?” Jim raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe I’ve heard even a whisper about the two of you, and yet here you are, professing your love for each other and canoodling out on the bridge.”</p><p>The doctor cringed. “We- we weren’t canoodling, Jim.”</p><p>“So you don’t object to your professions of love?”</p><p>“I, uh...”</p><p>“Doctor, are you aware that there is an official form for relations? To my knowledge, neither of you have filed out any of those.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m aware, I have to sign off on them, genius,” Bones had calmed the blushing nerves down enough to roll his eyes.</p><p>“We have actually signed those forms, Mister Spock,” Scotty added, a hand on Bones’ hip.</p><p>“I shall check with the computer, then,” Spock tested, trying to gauge if their reactions indicated bluffing. He found no evidence of this, and turned to his monitor.</p><p>“Computer, what is the status of the relationship between the chief medical officer and the chief engineer?”</p><p>“Romantic engagement.”</p><p>Spock raised his eyebrows. “How long has this been so?”</p><p>“Four months, fifteen days, and nine hours,” the computer replied. </p><p>Uhura and Sulu went back to their work as their joint suspicions were confirmed. Although if you asked either one of them, they’d have sworn that the couple had gotten together six months ago.</p><p>“Four months?” Jim scoffed. “The computer has malfunctioned before. It must be doing so now, because there’s no way that Bones would not have told me this.”</p><p>The man in question shrugged. “It’s not like we’ve kept it a secret. It never came up, I guess.”</p><p>Beside him, the engineer nodded.</p><p>The action drew Spock’s eyes to faint bruises below Bones’ ear and along his neck.</p><p>“I wonder how I failed to notice those,” the first officer said aloud.</p><p>“What?” Jim asked.</p><p>“The bites along the doctor’s neck, sir.”</p><p>Bones brought a hand up to his neck self consciously.</p><p>“Alright, alright, this isn’t an interrogation,” he said at the captain’s shocked face. “What me and Scotty do in our free time is none of your business.”</p><p>“Aye, it was entertaining at first, but now it’s just a wee bit annoying.”</p><p>Spock shrugged and turned back to his station.</p><p>Jim was not satisfied with this.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“We’ll talk later about it, if it bothers you that much,” the doctor folded his arms. “Over a drink, perhaps.”</p><p>That, it seemed, had worked, and Jim half-heartedly turned back to his chair, sending out the message notifying everyone that the turbulence was over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I deeply apologise for my trash Scottish accent, but once you start with the accent you can’t go back, I’ve tried</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>